Thunder
by liggytheauthoress
Summary: Dutchy is scared of thunderstorms. Shameless self-indulgent fluff.


Dutchy winced as another boom of thunder rattled the windows, rain buffeting against the panes with ferocity. He grimaced a little as lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the bedroom with an eerie light. He knew it was stupid to be afraid of storms – he'd known that since he was seven – and normally he was okay with them, but when the weather got really bad, when the thunder and the wind and the torrents of rain made the house practically shake, it was difficult to remember that the storm couldn't actually hurt him. He took a few deep breaths and burrowed into his pillow in an attempt to drown out the noise.

Beside him, Bumlets stirred, mumbling, "S'matter?"

"Nothing," Dutchy said, mentally kicking himself for waking his husband. "Go back to sleep."

Bumlets rolled onto his back, slowly blinking awake. "You okay?" he asked, voice slurred with slumber.

"Yeah. I'm fine." A second later another crack of thunder shook the house, and Dutchy couldn't help letting out a little yelp.

A little more alert, Bumlets sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes were wide with concern. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing…" Dutchy was loathe to let anyone know how the weather was affecting him – his fear was something he'd never shared with anyone but his mother.

"Right, I really believe that." Bumlets sat up, stroking his thumb in small circles on the back of Dutchy's neck. "Is it the storm?"

Dutchy didn't need to answer – thunder sounded again, and he couldn't stifle a whimper. He closed his eyes, feeling ridiculous; he was eighteen goddamn years old, he should not be acting like this. He wondered if Bumlets would laugh. Probably not – Bumlets was too nice – but he would undoubtedly think Dutchy a little pathetic, or at least silly.

He felt strong arms wrapping around him as Bumlets pulled him close, and warm lips pressed to the back of his head. "You never told me you didn't like thunderstorms." Bumlets' voice was soft and soothing.

"That's because it's stupid of me to be scared of them. Didn't want you to think I was a big baby or anything."

Dutchy could practically feel Bumlets rolling his eyes. "You are so ridiculous sometimes, y'know that?" Bumlets whispered affectionately. "I'd never think that." He pressed another kiss to Dutchy's head and nuzzled his nose in the blond's hair. "Besides, you're talking to a guy who loses it every time he's anywhere near the doctor's office – how's _that_ for stupid? I mean, doctors are supposed to help you, being scared of them is absurd…"

In spite of himself, Dutchy smiled. He listened to Bumlets prattle on, knowing his husband was keeping up the mindless chatter on purpose, in order to distract him. There was another earth-shaking peal of thunder, and Dutchy gave another quiet yelp. Bumlets proceeded to gently maneuver Dutchy onto his side, pressing into his back so that he was spooning the taller boy. His arms wrapped tightly around Dutchy's waist, and his breath was warm on Dutchy's neck. "It's okay," Bumlets murmured, clasping Dutchy's hand in his. "You're safe. I've got you."

"I know," Dutchy whispered back.

"I won't let anything hurt you. Promise." Bumlets squeezed Dutchy's hand.

"I know."

More thunder. Dutchy shrank back against Bumlets, and Bumlets protectively pulled him closer, wrapping a leg around Dutchy's hips so that he was practically on top of him. Bumlets rested his head atop Dutchy's, angling forward to brush his lips against the blond's temple. "It's all right. You're okay."

Dutchy said nothing, preferring to focus on the feeling of Bumlets' arms around him, the sensation of being virtually surrounded by his husband. He inhaled Bumlets' scent and concentrated on the thumb lightly stroking the back of his hand.

A quiet noise reached his ears, and he was suddenly aware that Bumlets was humming softly; a lilting melody that Dutchy didn't recognize, but was very soothing. Gradually Bumlets began to actually sing, crooning a lullaby into Dutchy's ear, almost inaudibly.

Dutchy felt his muscles start to relax, the tension draining out of them as Bumlets held him close. As he slowly drifted off into peaceful slumber, he didn't even notice that the storm had stopped.

When Dutchy awoke the next morning, Bumlets was in the exact same position, still holding him, guarding him, and Dutchy smiled softly as he listened to Bumlets' steady breathing. He knew that, as long as he was in Bumlets' arms, nothing could hurt him. Ever.


End file.
